


"You wanted me the whole time?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine playing hard to get with Opie and it turns into smut."





	"You wanted me the whole time?”

You turned around slightly and peaked over your shoulder, a small smile gracing your lips as you saw Opie. Hands in his pockets, he was leaning against the edge of the bat as you began to pull the box of sodas off of the top shelf. With a quick shake of your head, you placed the case down on the bar top and smiled.

“Nope. I got it.”

With a gentle hand, you patted his firm chest and began to walk past him but his hand was quick to grab you by the hand, pulling you to face him once again.

“Why have you been avoiding me lately?”

You shrugged and tried to keep the smirk from rolling onto your face. He’d been after you for weeks, gently hinting at his attraction to you but you’d been nothing but aloof to his advances and it seemed that he was growing impatient, asking you directly now. You simply shrugged and pulled your hand away.

“I’m not. I just have stuff to do. It gets busy around here now, the parties go through all the supplies we have. I gotta start restocking everything.”

Opie nodded but stayed quiet. He knew you weren’t lying about being busy but that didn’t mean you couldn’t stop to get a quick meal one of these days after they closed up shop. Every Time you always had an excuse and it had begun to irritate him, but nothing had annoyed him more than the bit of information he’d been given from Jax this morning.

“I heard you were talking to Half-Sack. He asked you out on a date?”

“Yeah.”

You saw his beard shift slightly, his jaw no doubt clenching beneath it and you couldn’t hide your grin.

“What did you say?”

Your shoulders shrugged slightly.

“I haven’t answered him yet. It might be nice, I thought I might go, have some fun.”

The expression in Opie’s face was unreadable but it wasn’t long before his mouth was pressing roughly against yours, his lips soft and warm. He gripped your head in his large bear-like hands and held you to him, his lips working against yours feverishly. You couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the sheer passion emanating from the man before you. You were breathless as he pulled away, a star-struck look on your face as you stared up at him.

“I’ve been waiting for that.”

Opie looked shocked for a second before he caught onto your words, his tongue snaking out to lick his bottom lip.

“So all this shit was just you playing hard to get? You wanted me the whole time?”

“The whole time.”

He shook his head and looked around the clubhouse before his eyes settled back on you, his hand wrapping around your wrist and pulling you along behind him. You struggled to keep up with his large strides and shuffled along behind him, your excitement almost bubbling over the surface. It wasn’t long before you were in his dorm, your lips connecting again once the lock on the door sounded. His hands were firm but gentle on your waist as he grabbed you and walked you back towards the bed. Laying you down first, he stared down at you as he began to pull his kutte off.

“Take your clothes off.”

You nodded obediently and began to pull at your clothing as well. You stared at each other as your bodies became more and more exposed until you both stood there in nothing but your skin and you reached a hand up, tracing over the tattoos that littered Opie’s chest and neck. He wasted no time in climbing on top of you, his beard tickling your skin as he began to kiss along your neck and shoulders, his hand already between both of your bodies, caressing you softly. His fingers were steady, tracing around your lips and getting to know your body. The body he’d been longing for, and now that he had you he felt almost lightheaded. You were already wet and he grinned against the soft skin of your breast, pride blooming at being the one to do it.

Your hands grasped at his shoulders and biceps and he slowly slid a thick finger into you, his eyes trained on your face to see your expressions. He watched as you took your lip between your teeth, your eyes slipping closed. You were even more beautiful then he had imagined.

“Opie…please.”

He had planned to tease you a little longer, make you pay for playing hard to get and making him believe you weren’t interested but he didn’t want to wait any longer than he already had. He planned to show you what you had been missing out on, and missing out you most definitely were you realized as he gripped himself and pushed into you slowly, your back arching at the sweet stretch of you accommodating him. He gave you time to adjust, kissing along the valley between your breast as he waited. Your hands gripping at his back let him know you were ready though and he didn’t hesitate to pull out nearly all the way before pushing back in to the hilt.

Your gasps lit a fire in him and all he wanted to do was see your face contort in pleasure while you came beneath him.   
His hips moved even faster and all that could be heard throughout the dorm was the sounds of skin and your moans. His body hovered above yours and you stared up at him in awe, his hair falling down around to frame his face, his eyes on fire as they peered down at you. You ran your hand down his chest and felt the rippling muscles beneath your fingers, your walls clenching around him as you got to see him in all glory, walls down and open. Reaching up, you pressed your lips to the base of his throat, kissing and sucking gently. You felt the vibration of his groan against your lips and you couldn’t help but smile, suckling a little larder. You didn’t know exactly what was going to happen after everything was all said and done but whatever happened, you wanted to make sure everyone knew Opie was now yours.


End file.
